Prequel to Unexpected
by OITNB.AV.PC
Summary: This story will take us from season three during "On My Way" to freshman year of college. Prequel to Unexpected, it helps to give a better grasp of their relationship and how it started per request. Will closely parallel scenes from the show. Warning: G!P Santana & Quinn. #Quintanna,#Finchel, w/ #Fapezberry endgame in later chapters :) *Updates will start back up soon*
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so many of you guys asked how the trio got together. This prequel is my answer to that. It starts out with Quintanna and a side of Finchel but obviously slowly builds up to the Fapezberry. This story will take us from season three to freshman year of college. There will be many scenes from the show that I feel work really well with what I have envisioned. With that being said they will be altered slightly to fit the pairings. I hope everyone enjoys. (Only time I plan on having comments/notes at the beginning of the chapter)**

* * *

Rachel and Finn have decided to get married. She and the rest of the Glee girls are at a bridal shop picking out the brides maid dresses and Rachel's wedding dress.

"Thanks so much for coming with me today to help me pick out a dress and try on all of yours," Rachel says from the dressing stall to her fellow glee girls sitting in the waiting area already dressed in there bubblegum pink dresses.

"Me and the color pink have been in an argument for 17 years. I can't believe I have to make nice with it now," Santana comments instead of responding to Rachel's gratitude.

Brittany is standing on the raised platform in front of the floor to ceiling mirror and comments, "It feels balanced, it's like I'm wearing the same color on the outside as the inside."

"I think I found it, I think I found the one" Rachel's voice is heard from the dressing room.

"Finn better be the one, cause I'm not doing this twice," Santana quips and looks to Quinn who is sitting in one of the provided chairs and sighs.

"No not Finn. The dress," Rachel says while coming out of the stall. She continues, "I think this one is it!"

Gasps are heard from the girls. "Oh my god Rachel you look so beautiful, I could cry," Mercedes is the first to comment.

Rachel walks to the platform in front of the mirror, "You really like it?" She questions insecurely.

Tina responds, "Yes you look like a bride on top of a wedding cake."

Quinn responds before Rachel has a chance, "If she were a tiny Jewish teenager-"

Sugar interrupts Quinn, "It's amazing! I can't believe you're getting married."

Rachel giggles and admires herself in the mirror more.

"I hate to be the buzz kill but, Rachel are you sure that you're really ready for this?" Quinn questions.

Rachel smiles, "I've never been more certain about anything in my entire life. Besides, you can't spell infinity without Finn," she ends with a happy squeal.

"Ok, I've tried to reason with you. I've even tried to be nice about it, but I'm not gonna stand around and watch you ruin your life by marring Finn Hudson!" Quinn says whilst standing from the chair and walking in front of the raised platform Rachel is still standing on.

Rachel turns from the mirror. "Look I'm not going to, I'm gonna start my life with him."

Quinn turns her head to look at the rest of the girls, "Is anybody else with me on this?" She questions looking pointedly at Santana who looks away to avoid eye contact.

Quinn rolls her eyes and turns back to Rachel, "Looks like I'm the only one with balls enough to say it. Rachel, the thing that I admire most about you, is you are a girl that had never apologized for your ambition. You are the shining star of all of us." She turns back to their audience before continuing, "Like it or not, it's true... And as we get closer and closer to graduation you keep hiding your life behind this stupid Finn wedding thing! I never pegged Rachel Berry for as the girl who grew too scared to take on the world."

Rachel purses her lips and nods, "Ok well, if that's how you feel then I prefer if you didn't attend our wedding," she says sadly.

Quinn nods, "It's ok. I won't," she says before walking out. Santana is torn between going after her girlfriend and giving her some time alone to calm down.

"Well I love this!" Rachel tries to change the subject and brings attention back to the dress she has chosen.

* * *

The glee club are all gathered in show circle gearing up for Regional's. Finn has just announced they have decided to move the wedding up to after the competition.

Finn is concluding his speech, "With everything that's happened lately, we've thought a lot about what Mr. Shue said. We didn't want to wait any more, we just want to live every day like it's our last. So we wanted to thank a lot of you guys that were supportive of our decision to get married."

"And for those of you who maybe weren't the biggest fans of our impending nuptials we thank you also." Rachel adds with a quick glance to Quinn, who has unshed tears in her eyes and is biting the inside of her lip. Rachel continues, "So after we win, we would really love it if all of you would come to our wedding."

They end the show circle and take the stage to dominate the competition. They begin with a mashup of 'Fly/I believe I can fly'. Next the TroubleTones with Santana and Mercedes leading a killer performance of 'What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)', and lastly a breathtakingly beautiful performance of 'Here's to Us' by Rachel.

Following their big win Quinn catches Rachel in the hall. "Hey… when you were singing that song you were singing it to Finn, and only Finn right?" She asks knowing what her answer will be but still holding out hope. Rachel nods her response with a weak smile. Quinn continues, "He really does make you so happy," she says in a low voice. Shaking off her defeat she clears her throat and speak more in a normal tone, "I wanna support you Rachel, and Finn and come to the wedding if it's not too late," she makes it through the statement, with tears forming and her heart shattering into pieces at loosing the girl of her dreams. Rachel shakes her head no to the blonds implied question with a bright smile on her face before pulling Quinn in to a hug. Quinn quickly returns the embrace and closes her eyes when she starts to feel the tears breaking free.

* * *

All the glee members, Rachels and Finns parents, Mr. Shue and even Coach Sue are in the chapel. It's minutes before the wedding and the parents are desperately trying to come up with a clever plan to stop the premature wedding, seeing as their former plan to go along with it thinking, the young adults would come to their senses and seeing their plan backfire.

Rachel meets Finn in the hallway and they have a special moment alone in which Finn wants to commit to memory. They are interrupted by Rachel's cell phone vibrating it's a text from Quinn 'Ran home to get my bridesmaids dress. Be there soon.' Finn is oblivious to his fiancés over joyness of the blonds impeding presence.

Quinn Is desperately trying to make it to the church in time to show her support for the girl she is madly secretly in love with. She is stuck behind a construction vehicle that is going agonizingly slow on the highway.

Rachel is getting anxious and doesn't want Quinn to miss the special moment. She sends a text telling the blond to hurry.

Quinn tries to pass the vehicle but it's a double yellow line two lane road with cars coming the opposite direction. Her phone vibrates on the seat next to her.

Rachel is pacing the room waiting on an update, praying she can stall for a couple minutes longer to give the girl some extra time.

"Face it. Quinn's not coming," Santana says, knowing her girlfriends feelings for the brunette.

Rachel doesn't accept the Latinas comment, "She said she'd be here ok. I don't want to start without her."

Finn enters the room, his best men and parents in toe.

"Finn, out you can't see the bride before the wedding," Mercedes scolds.

"I've already seen her," Finn informs.

"But that's bad luck," Tina retorts.

Rachel stops the flow of conversation, "It's fine."

Finn interrupts the diva, "Rachel we gotta go right now or were gonna lose our slot," he rushes out.

"Can we please just wait a couple more minutes for Quinn. Please!" Rachel desperately pleads with the boy.

"It's now or never," he responds dramatically.

Rachel frowns and picks her phone up from the little table in the room 'WHERE ARE YOU?' she sends one last desperate text to Quinn.

Quinn's phone buzzes again. She hasn't read the last message she received so her phone now reads two new messages. The construction vehicle turned off a couple miles back so she has increased speed and no obstructions so she risks a glance to her phone. She reads the two messages from the diva in all caps and is typing out her response when out of nowhere, a large Ford F-350 t-bones her on the driver side.

* * *

Rachel ultimately realizes she can't go through with the wedding without having the full support of the blondes. She pulls Finn out into the hall to have a private talk. About 10 minutes into the conversation they are interrupted by Santana, tears tracks down her face, slinging the doors there standing in front of open. She pushes through them and runs for her car.

"Santana… Santana… whats wrong, what happened?" Rachel tries to chase after the Latina worried for her and needing to know what caused the sudden change in attitude.

The rest of the gang pile into the hall and fill the couple in on the accident. "Santana got a call from her dad, saying that Quinn was in an accident and there bringing her to the hospital in the ambulance," Brittany informs through her own tears.

Rachel is devastated and feels her heart break as she falls to her knees clutching at her chest bawling instantly. Finn tries to console her without luck.

Tina steps in and together they get her to her feet. "Come on Rach, let's get to the cars and head to the hospital," Finn says showing little to no emotion.

Everyone piles into their own cars, the remaining glee girls in one, Finn and Rachel in his truck, the boys in Mike's car and so on and so forth.

* * *

Despite them leaving at relatively the same time, the girls make it before Finn and Rachel. Brittany is holding Santana in the waiting room trying to calm the heavily distraught girl to no avail. Rachel and Finn walk in. Rachel sees the hysterical Latina and fears the worst. She looks to Tina asking silently asking the question no one wants to have to ever ask.

Tina immediately shakes her head no, "She's in surgery, we don't know anything yet."

Rachel catches her breath still crying but nods at the little bit of good news she just received. She looks back to Santana and her heart breaks even more if it's possible. She walks over to the two cheerleaders and kneels down placing her hand on the brunettes shoulder, "I'm so sorry Santana!" she says just above a whisper.

Upon hearing the tiny divas voice something inside Santana snaps. She can't do this right now. Her girlfriend is in emergency surgery after suffering through a horrible car wreck on her way to witness the wedding of a girl they are both completely in love with but to afraid of rejection to do anything about it. All she can think about right now is the girl she has is lying open on the table being probed and prodded and its Rachel's fault. Deep down she knows it's not really her fault but she's not in the right state of mind but she'd rather feel anger then pain any day.

"What the hell are you doing here?! This is all your fault get out!" She screams pushing Rachel on the shoulders making her fall from her kneeling position.

"Hey! Don't touch her!" Finn shouts trying to defend his fiancé

Rachel stands and brushes herself off. She places a hand to the tall boys chest and shakes her head no. "She's right… I shouldn't be here," she turns back to Santana and bows her head. "I'm truly sorry Santana. I understand how you are feeling… more than you know… I just want you to know that I will be here for you and Quinn if you need anything."

Santana scoffs, "What the fuck are you talking about? Just… just get out of here. I can't look at you for a second longer!"

Rachel sighs and turns to leave with Finn on her heals. She stops and sits on the bench outside the hospital.

Finn looks confused, "Uh Rachel what are you doing? I thought we were leaving…" he trails off.

Rachel sighs, "I can't leave Finn! Quinn is in surgery. She's in surgery because of us… because of me. I have to be here, I have to know what is happening. You go home; I'll have my dad's come get me later."

"I'm not just going to leave you out here Rach," Finn tries to reason with her.

Rachel looks at her hands in her lap, "Please Finn, I just need to be alone right now."

"But Rach-" he is cut off by the diva.

"Finn please just go. I will call you later. I promise. I love you," she finishes with a quick kiss to his lips.

Finn reluctantly walks to his car leaving his fiancé outside the hospital.

* * *

 **Sooo what did you guys think? Like it, hate it?**

 **The first scene is a deleted scene from _'On My Way'_ which I'm sure most if not all have watched on youtube. This chapter heavily paralleled the show and most scenes were verbatim. I do not plan on sticking with this style through the whole story but I thought this was a good way to kick it off. I do plan on keeping up with the regular updates of _Unexpected_ , and hope to have just as regular updates of this story as well. **

**Please leave your thoughts in the comments section. Until next time… :D**

 *****ALSO I obviously do not own Glee, the characters, etc.**

 **Thank you to the amazing Forevergleek9615 for your time, suggestions and watchful eye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a little over an hour since Quinn went into surgery. Everyone but Brittany has left; apparently at Santana's insistence. The boys were the first to leave followed closely by the girls. Each girl stopped noticing Rachel still in her wedding dress, mascara streaked down her face and hair disheveled sitting on the bench just outside the hospital. They tried to convince her to let them take her home but she refused, giving them the same reason she gave Finn.

Brittany comes outside fifteen minutes after everyone has left. Rachel doesn't see her walking to Santana's car but Brittany sees her. The cheerleader retrieves two Cheerios bags from the back of Santana's car before making her way over to Rachel.

She sits next to the brunette sitting one bag to the side of the bench and the other in her lap. She doesn't speak just yet. She's rummaging through the bag for a second before she pulls out a pair of sweatpants tank top and zipup hoodie. She turns to look at Rachel and holds the clothes out for her to take.

"You should get out of that dress you don't want to mess it up more than you already have," she says in a more concerned tone than a condescending one.

Rachel sniffles and wipes her nose with the back of her hand before rubbing it along the side of the dress. "I can't wear those," she pauses to sniffle again, "Sue would have me killed."

"Well she's not here now is she?" She gestures to the parking lot with her free hand. She puts the clothes back in the bag and zips it up. She stands up from the bench throwing a bag over each shoulder and stands In front of the brunette. "Come on Rach. You've been sitting out here for over an hour. Come inside and change and wash your face. You'll feel better once you have. I promise."

Rachel breaks down again "I don't... I don't deserve... deserve to feel... *hiccup* feel better!" She cries out through her sobs.

Brittany puts the bags back on the ground and pulls the girl up from the bench into a hug. "Shh Rachel. This isn't your fault. Santana is just scared. She didn't mean it. Shhh. It's ok... It's ok," she tries to console her. They get a couple looks from strangers coming and going through the hospital doors. 'I suppose a teenager in a wedding dress crying uncontrollably outside a hospital and another in a bright pink obvious bridesmaid dress warrants it' Brittany thinks to herself. "Come on Rach, let's get you cleaned up," and with that she leads the girl back through the hospital doors through the waiting room to the bathrooms.

On the way, Rachel spots Santana lying on a couch in the corner asleep with a hospital blanket draped over her. This causes a round of fresh tears to fall from the brunette. Brittany tightens her grip on the girls' waist and tries to increase their speed.

Brittany locks the door when they enter so they won't be disturbed and moves to the sinks. She puts one of the bags on the counter and pulls out the previous garments. She tries to hand them to Rachel again.

Rachel shakes her head no and tries to dry her cheeks with her hands. "Even if Sue isn't here, Santana is, and I can't wear her clothes. I don't want to give her any more reason to be mad at me."

Brittany holds the clothes out again, "These are mine."

Rachel looks up at the blond, "I can't take your clothes. What are you going to change into?"

Brittany shrugs. "I'll just put on my uniform. No biggie. Here," She extends her arm a little further.

Rachel reluctantly takes the clothes and moves further into the bathroom. She lays the clothes on the counter and tries to unzip her dress. She's having difficulty reaching the zipper and Brittany notices.

"Need help?" The blond offers.

Rachel drops her arms to her sides and nods her head yes without making eye contact.

Brittany moves behind the diva to unzip the dress. She's helping to pull it down when Rachel speaks.

Rachel is staring at herself and Brittany through the mirror, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Brittany shrugs her shoulders, "We're friends... Well sort of. Right?"

Rachel places her hand on Brittany's shoulder and nods her head while stepping out of the dress, "I like to think so"

Brittany stands up from helping Rachel as she stepped out of the dress and hands her the pants. "Well this is what friends do. Here, they're probably going to be too big on you but you can roll down the tops so they stay better and the legs so you won't trip."

Rachel takes the offered clothing this time and does just that. "They're perfect thank you."

Brittany hands her the shirt before moving to grab a couple paper towels. She wets them and hands them to Rachel who has just finished putting the hoodie on. "For your face," she says while handing the compress to the brunette.

Rachel takes the folded napkins and says thank you. She turns back to the mirror and cleans her face the best she can while Brittany changes into her uniform.

Once they are both changed from their wedding attire, Brittany grabs both bags and walks to the door. She unlocks it and holds it open, "You coming?"

Rachel takes one last look in the mirror before grabbing her dress and following the blond.

Brittany leads the two back to where Santana is still sleeping. Rachel stops at the entrance afraid to sit. Brittany takes her previous spot next to the sleeping Latina. "Rachel just sit anywhere. You can't stay outside the whole time."

Rachel nods and picks a chair that is farthest away from the cheerleaders but still close enough to hear any news the hospital staff may bring. She puts her dress in the chair next to her and pulls her legs up in front of her locking her arms around them and laying her head on her knees.

About 20 minutes later a nurse comes out to tell them that Quinn's still in surgery and they are not sure how much longer it will be. Santana hasn't woken up still; she wore herself out from crying so hard.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Rachel is woken from her own slumber by the voice of a blond woman running through the lobby her heals clicking on the tile floor with every step. She looks around and notices Santana is awake and has changed into her own pair of sweats.

Once Santana recognize the older woman, she stands from the chair just in time to be wrapped in a bone crushing hug.

"What happened Santana? Where is Quinn?!" Judy manages to say through her tears.

Santana moves them so they can be seated when she delivers the news. "What have you been told Mrs. F?"

Judy wipes her tears with the back of her hand and shakes her head. "I was visiting Frannie when I got a call to come to the hospital. They said Quinnie was in an accident but they wouldn't go into detail over the phone. Where is my baby is she ok?!" The mother gets out before she's is crying into the teenagers shoulder again.

Santana looks to Brittany before answering. Where she gets her strength from she has no idea but she couldn't be more grateful to her then she is now. She chances a glance in Rachel's direction, who is staring at the trio but quickly looks somewhere else when she notices Santana is looking at her.

Santana winces slightly she knows she was hard on the girl earlier, but she really didn't mean it. She just doesn't like having the reminder of something/someone she can't have while possible losing the one she does. She takes a deep breath to try and settle herself before speaking, "She's in surgery. All we know now is that her spine was badly injured in the crash."

The news makes the mother sob even harder. Her daughter has had a rough enough life already from being born intersex, to her father abandoning her because of it, and now she may be paraplegic. Can't the poor girl catch a break?

They sit in silence for the next hour not making a sound aside from those of their uncontrollable crying. Santana and Judy seem to have an unspoken rule of taking turns neither is breaking down at the same time one is always there to comfort the other.

Rachel is in the corner silently crying to herself. In her mind this is all her fault, they are in pain because of her and Quinn may be permanently paralyzed for the rest of her life. She doesn't deserve to be comforted.

Brittany is sitting next to her best friends and her other best friend's mother. On the outside she seems calm and collected. She's knows someone needs to be the strong one and it seems to have fallen on her. But on the inside she's just as much a wreck as the others.

Dr. Lopez comes out about another 20 minutes later and sits in the chair in front of Judy. He takes her hands in his own and begins to fill the mother in on her daughters' condition.

"Quinn's spine was severely compressed in the accident. We've done all we can but we won't know if she has any feeling or movement in her lower half until she regains consciousness. Her spleen was also damaged and we had to remove it. We have started her on an intense round of I.V. antibiotics to help fight off possible infection. She also has a bit of swelling in the brain. So we have placed her in a medically induced coma to give her body a better chance of healing. Once the swelling goes down we will wake her from it," he explains slowly.

Santana and Judy are crying even harder by the time he finishes, "Can-can we see her?" The brunette asks her father.

He places his hand on her shoulder before answering "Mija I think we better let Mrs. Fabray go in and be with her first."

But-" Santana starts to object but Judy cuts her off.

Judy sits up and wipes her nose with a tissue "It's fine Antonio. I'd like Santana to come with me if that's ok."

He nods his head, "Of course Judy," he stands holding a hand out for each of them to take while standing. "I'll take you to her room."

Brittany stands with them, "I'm gonna try and find some coffee."

Santana hugs her friend, "Thank you for staying with me Britt."

Brittany returns the hug and rubs brunette's back, "Of course San."

Judy also hugs the girl and tells her to join them when she ready.

"If you ask the desk clerk she can get you some coffee and we will be in room 6. You can come in when you're done," Dr. Lopez informs.

* * *

Dr. Lopez is leading Santana and Judy to Quinn's recovery room. Along the way he is trying to prepare his friend and especially his daughter of her physical appearance.

"She does have a deep cut on her forehead at her hairline from some of the glass that required a couple stitches. The left side of her face is bruised from hitting the window and she has a seat belt burn across her chest." He stops them outside of the room and turns in front of the door, "She has compression socks on her legs to keep the blood flow moving and it is very important not to jostle her in any way. She must stay completely immobile for the time being so as not to reinjure herself. You can't lay on the bed or hug her just yet. You can hold her hand and talk to her, we don't know if she can hear anything while she's out but some studies have shown it's highly plausible." He takes a breath, "Are you two ready to go in now?"

They both nod their heads yes. Antonio steps aside and opens the door, he lets Judy walk in first. She chokes out a sob and walks to her daughter's bedside. She's looking over her bruised and broken baby girl crying her eyes out. Santana has not managed to cross through the door, as soon as she does she knows what she's going to see and that this isn't some kind of nightmare and is really happening.

Antonio is standing with his back to the open door and holds his hand out for his daughter to take, "Mija?"

Santana closes her eyes before taking her father's hand. She lets him guide her into the room. "Carino if you're not ready for this you can come back in a little while," he offers.

She is already crying and she hasn't even seen Quinn yet. She shakes her head no and takes a deep breath before opening her eyes she slowly starts to take in Quinns form starting from the bottom and what she sees shocks her. Quinn is lying there hooked up to all kinds of machines with these large pillows attached to the end of the bed which are wrapped around her legs making noise as they inflate and deflate every so often. Her knees are bent slightly to accommodate the pillow placed there to prop them up. Her arms are like sticks beside her body lying lifeless. She's not laying flat but her top half is tilted up ever so slightly. She can make out the top of the seatbelt impression on her collarbone above the hospital gown. As her father said the left side of her face is purple and blue and she can tell her forehead is swollen even with the bandage that is covering it. There a little bit of dried blood in her hair it looks like someone tried to get it out but failed miserably. There is a large tube in her mouth that she recognizes as a ventilator.

She breaks down in her father's arms crying hysterically. He manages to get them to the chair in the corner of the room where he sits down first before pulling his daughter into his lap and holding her whispering soothing words to her.

* * *

Back in the waiting room Brittany comes back from the front desk and sits back down in the chair. "She's going to grab us four cups of coffee," she tells Rachel.

Rachel nods her response. She's fidgeting with her fingers before she asks, "Hey Brittany would it be too much of a bother if I used your phone to call my dads to come get me. I seem to have left mine back at the court house."

Brittany shakes her head, grabs her phone from her duffel bag and walks to give it to the brunette.

"Thanks," Rachel says and offers a weak smile.

Brittany moves to give the girls some privacy to make her call.

She dials her fathers' cell phone and he picks up after the third ring, "Hello?"

"Hi daddy, it's me. I'm using Brittany's phone I seem to have left mine in the room with everything else. I'm at the hospital with Quinn. I told Finn to go home a little while ago. Can you or dad come pick me up please?" She says while tracing the Cheerios logo on the pant leg.

"We know sweetie. Finn called us when he left. And your dad grabbed your things, so don't worry about that. We're on our way baby we will be there as soon as we can." He tries to comfort his obviously distraught daughter as best he can through the phone.

"Thank you daddy. Love you. See you shortly," she ends the call in time to see Brittany walking back carrying four coffee cups as best she can.

She stands to take two of the cups from the blond. "One is for you Rachel," Rachel looks at the cups in her hand before saying thank you.

"Think you can help carry these and the bags back to the room?" Brittany asks while throwing one of the duffels over her shoulder and picking the two coffees back up.

"I- uh... Yes," Rachel struggles with her decision before agreeing.

"Thanks. They are in room six follow me," Brittany says before she turns in the direction the three went earlier.

Rachel stops just outside the door Brittany went through afraid to enter. Brittany hands the coffee to Santana and Judy and sits her bag on the ground. She walks back to the door and sees Rachel frozen in place.

"You coming in Rachel?" She asks softly.

Rachel shakes her head no. "I can't Brittany. Uh my dads are about to be here I better go meet them out front," she hands Brittany one of the coffees before handing her the other duffel bag. She turns to walk away before remembering she still has the girls phone. "Oh Brittany your phone."

Brittany stops and takes the phone from Rachel's hand. Before Brittany walks back in the room she calls Brittany once more.

Brittany turns in the door way to face the brunette again "Yeah?"

Rachel stares at the blond for a moment "Thank you," is all she says.

Brittany offers a nod of her understanding before walking in the room and closing the door.

Rachel stares at the motionless blond laying in the hospital bed through the blinds in the windows, new tears falling from her eyes. She sees Santana sitting on the far side of the room in a rocking chair holding Quinn's hand trying to hold back her tears, and Judy standing on the other side by Quinn's head gently brushing her hair out of her face. She stays there for a couple minutes before walking back to the front of the hospital to wait for her fathers.

* * *

 **So that was chapter two... what do you think of the story so far?**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts.**

 **P.S. Two new chapters of Unexpected were posted on Sunday. Be sure to check them out if you haven't already ;D**

 **Till next time.**

 **Special thanks to Forevergleek9615 for all your help, time and input :)**


	3. Chapter 3

When your father is the chief of surgery, it comes with some perks. The nurses air with aside of caution around you (although that could just be from the Latinas reputation) and visiting hours don't apply.

Judy ran home to get a change of clothes for herself leaving Santana in the room alone with Quinn. She hasn't let go of her hand since she managed to pull herself together.

Judy comes back about an hour later with two bags, one full of clothes and the other unmistakably from breadsticks.

Santana only just realizes, it but she hasn't eaten since breakfast. She was too nervous to eat lunch before the competition, and the light refreshments Rachel mentioned never happened. The food smells amazing and she can make out a bag overflowing with breadsticks, but despite not really eating anything today she's not all that hungry.

Santana reluctantly lets go of Quinn's hand to help her mother bring in the rest of the bags she noticed sitting by the door when the blond opened it.

Judy nods towards the bags. "Your dad asked me to stop by your house to pick up some things your mom had packed for you the next couple days... We figured we wouldn't be able to get you to leave the room, so there are clothes in there for three days some shower supplies and your laptop and iPod." Judy says, laying her own bag on the vacant hospital bed and starting to take the boxes of food out of the other.

Santana caries the bags across the room and sits them next to the make shift couch in front of the window. "Thanks Mrs F, you didn't have to do that," she tells her as she moves to take her previous spot next to Quinn and quickly reclaim her hand in her own.

The older blond is dishing up two plates of spaghetti and meatballs, she puts three breadsticks on top of one of the plates before picking it up and bringing it to the Latina. "Here you need to eat something, and your mom suggested breadsticks would be the easiest thing to persuade you with." She moves the plate in front of Santana's face temptingly.

Santana is staring at hers and Quinn's joined hand and is running her thumb over the blonds. She shakes her head no, "No thanks I'm not hungry," she says convincingly until her stomach betrays her and growls loudly.

Judy places the plate in the brunettes lap. "I think your stomach has a different answer," and walks back to the other side of the bed. She places a kiss to the side of Quinn's head and rubs her hair back some just staring at her child's bruised face a few tears falling in the process.

She brushes the tears away before sitting on the other bed to eat her own dinner. She looks up and notices the teen hasn't taken a bite of hers. "Santana please eat, I already have one daughter in the hospital I don't need another."

Santana looks to the plate of food in her lap before looking up to the blond woman who has come to be a second mother to her.

Both the girls family's have grown extremely close over the years given Santana and Quinn's condition. They met when they were 5 at the doctor's office. Santana's family had just moved to town when her father was offered the chief of surgery position. She and Quinn have been inseparable ever since. Neither of their family's were surprised when the two of them official came out (well were forced out) they had suspected it all along.

Santana is brought out of memory lane; by the sound of her stomach growling again.

"Please San just eat a little bit. Quinn won't like it when she wakes to see you not eating," Judy begs, trying a different tactic to get her to eat.

Santana glances at Quinn once more before picking up a breadstick and taking a bite. "That was a low blow Mrs. F," she says around the food in her mouth.

Judy is twirling some spaghetti around her fork. "I know, but you know it's the truth."

They eat in silence after that. Santana finishes two and a half breadsticks and about half the plate of spaghetti.

It's 9:30 at night, Judy has changed into her night clothes and has settled in for the night in the bed next to Quinn. Santana hasn't moved from the rocking chair that's next to Quinn's bed.

"Sweetie you can't stay there all night. Go lay down, Quinn will be fine." Judy says, while gesturing to the couch in the window that she had made up for the girl before laying down.

Santana shakes her head no, "I'm good here... But thanks"

* * *

Santana is awoken by a nurse bumping her chair. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie; I just came to check your friend's vitals. We have to check them every two hours, go back to sleep I didn't mean to wake you."

"Girlfriend," Santana says, and tightens her grip on Quinn's hand a little.

The nurse is checking Quinn's urine output and making notes in the chart, "I'm sorry?" She says without being distracted from her task.

Santana is hit with the events from earlier in the day all over again when she sees the blonds body all broken. "She's not my friend she's my girlfriend," she chokes out. Quickly being overtaken by her emotions, she lets go of Quinn's hand and stands from the chair. She is sobbing uncontrollably mumbling incoherent words to herself as she paces back and forth across the room.

The nurse tries to calm her with no luck. The noise woke Judy who also tries to calm the distraught teenager but also fails.

Santana is crying so hard that she is having trouble breathing, "Why?! Why her?!" Is heard clearly.

Judy tries to hug the girl to calm her down but Santana shrugs her off. "Get Dr. Lopez NOW!" She screams to the nurse noticing the brunette struggling to breathe worsen.

Antonio is working the night shift this week and comes rushing in the room, the nurse hot in his heals. He runs to his daughter and wraps his arms around her trying to calm the poor girl.

Santana punches at his chest, "No let me go! Quinn!" She screams no longer making sense in her current state.

Realizing he isn't going to be able to calm his daughter down himself before her apparent panic attack becomes harmful; he motions to the nurse. She leaves the room and comes back a minute later with a syringe in hand. She hands it to the doctor.

"Lo siento mi amore. This is for your own good." He injects the teen with a sedative. It takes affect pretty quickly and he is able to wrangle the girl better. They are sitting on the floor. Santana is in his lap with her head on his shoulder and he is rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I didn't know what to do. She was sleeping when I came in, I bumped her chair and she woke up. She said something about the patient being her girlfriend then started having a panic attack." The nurse rushes out.

Antonio is still rocking Santana back and forth, "It's ok Nicole. I've got it from here. Thank you."

* * *

Santana wakes up the next day from the sound of voices. She's lying down and covered by a blanket. She moves the blanket off her and slowly sits up. She throws her legs over the side and puts her hands to the side of her head

"Good afternoon sleepy head. How are you feeling?" a woman's voice is heard.

She opens her eyes to see her mother in the room talking and playing cards with Judy both sitting on the other hospital bed. She answers with a groan and starts to look for her phone to check the time.

"It's 1 o'clock," the brunette's mother informs.

Santana slowly stands from the couch and walks to Quinn's bed side. She strokes the girl's left cheek softly, before placing a kiss to her temple. She sits in the chair that's still next to Quinn's bed. She pulls her legs up to her chest and reaches for the blonds' hand, "How long have you been here mama?"

The brunette mother places her cards down and looks to her daughter. "A little after 9," she stands up and walks towards the teen. "Your father called me last night and told me what happened. Are you feeling ok today?" She asks while brushing the hair off her face and cupping her cheek.

Santana nods her head yes and leans into her mother's hand, "Not my finest hour."

Maribel places her hand on Santana's knee and changes the subject. "Judy and I were just about to head down to the cafeteria would you like to join us carino?"

Santana shakes her head no, "No thanks mama, I'm gonna stay here with Quinn."

"Ok miel, I'll bring you back something to eat," Maribel leans down and kisses Santana on the top of her head before she and Judy leave the room.

Once the mothers have left the room, Santana scoots closer to the bed and lays her head down being careful not to jostle the injured blond. She places a kiss to her hand before lacing their fingers together. "I don't know if you can hear me baby, but I want you to know that everything is going to be ok. We will get through this. I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much Quinn."

* * *

Judy and Maribel come back 45 minutes later and find Santana asleep in the chair her head laying on the hospital bed. The Latina mother walks to her daughter and rubs her back to wake her up. "Come on mija, your gonna get a kink in your neck if you stay like that to long. Plus I brought you some lunch," she says softly, trying to wake her.

Santana wakes up slowly, she kisses the blonds hand once more before letting go and moving to eat the food her mother brought her.

Its 6 o'clock now and Maribel left about an hour ago. Santana and Judy haven't said much. They've alternated from watching movies, reading, and the blond mother even got Santana to play a couple rounds of rummy. They are currently watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory on the hospitals cable when there is a knock at the door. Judy mutes the T.V. before telling the person to come in.

Dr. Lopez enters a second later. "Good evening ladies," he gives his friend a hug, before doing the same with his daughter. "So I have a bit of good news," he informs. "From the CT scan Dr Marshal took earlier in the day, it shows that the swelling on Quinns brain has already started to go down."

"Does this mean you can take her out of the coma now?!" Santana asks hopeful.

Antonio places his hand on Santana's shoulder, "I'm afraid it won't be today,"

Santana's attitude instantly deflates and she slumps back into the rocking chair.

"Well what does is mean Antonio?" Judy questions.

"The swelling has already gone down about half way, I'd say in another day or so we will be able to wean her off of the propofol and wake her up." Dr. Lopez answers.

The night progresses without any major setbacks. Santana reluctantly agrees to sleep on the couch instead of the chair, since she's already starting to feel the strain on her neck from the couple of times she's fallen asleep in it. She's only woken up one time in the night by a nurse checking on Quinn. She's thankful it's not the same one from the night before.

* * *

She wakes up the next morning around 8:30 there's a note next to her head saying that Judy left. It reads: 'Went to church, be back around 1. I'll bring lunch. Love Mrs. F'

She gets up slowly and runs her fingers through her hair, when she realizes she's still in her Cheerio sweats she put on the other day, and hasn't showered since. She slides on a pair of flip flops and heads off to find a shower stopping to give Quinn a kiss beforehand.

She comes back a half hour later to find Rachel sitting in the rocking chair next to Quinn's bed. The diva is holding her hand and she can tell she's been crying. Santana clears her throat to alert the girl of her presence.

Rachel quickly lets go of the blonds hand and stands up wiping her tears away. "Oh I'm sorry Santana, I just wanted to see how she was doing. I'm leaving now, I didn't mean to intrude."

Santana moves further into the room, "It's fine hobbit, you can stay."

Rachel is taken back by the Latinas response. "N-No I really didn't mean to impose I just wanted to check and see how she was doing," she says while putting her purse over her shoulder.

Santana is sitting in the rocking chair now holding Quinn's hand. "My dad said that the swelling on her brain has gone down. He thinks by tomorrow they will be able to wake her," she offers the information without looking at the diva.

"That's wonderful news," Rachel says before sitting down on the couch placing her purse in her lap.

Santana only nods still not looking at the girl her eyes fixed on Quinn. "Look Berry… about the other day, I-" she's cut off by Rachel.

Rachel stands from the couch. "It's fine Santana. I really must be going though; I'm meeting Finn for brunch. I'm very happy to hear that Quinn will be awake soon," she speaks as she walks to the door. Stopping at the door with her hand on the knob. "If it's not too much to ask, can you let me know when she is, just so I know she is ok?" She asks the last part so quietly Santana almost didn't hear it.

Santana looks in the diva's direction to see her standing with her back towards her, "Keep your phone on you Rachel."

Rachel's shoulders instantly relax as she was not expecting that answer from the cheerleader. She turns to take one last look at Quinn before leaving but locks eyes with Santana who is still staring at her. She glances back and forth between the two before thanking the Latina and leaving the room.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorite so far!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts ;)**

 **Till next time.**

 **Thank you Forevergleek9615 :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Santana called Brittany soon after Rachel left. She asked her to stop by Quinn's house and pick up a few things for when she woke up. Also her shampoo/conditioner and body spray.

The last few items were a bit selfish on her part. She wanted to be surrounded by Quinn's smell again. The blond has taken on the hospital smell and she's missing her girlfriends scent.

Brittany shows up around 10 o'clock and hands the Latina a stuffed puppy she gave her girlfriend when she was eight and broke her arm. Ever since then any time the blond wasn't feeling well, the toy wasn't very far away.

Santana walks over to the bed, kisses the Quinn and sits the stuffed animal on the pillow next to her head before turning back to her friend. "Thanks for grabbing some of her things B."

Brittany waves her off and they sit down on the couch together. Santana pulls the bag into her lap and rummages through it until she finds the blonds' favorite hoodie. She quickly puts it on then pulls the sleeves down over her palms and brings them to her nose to inhale deeply.

Brittany doesn't say anything about the display but offers a sad smile that the brunette doesn't notice.

"So how was practice?" Santana asks after she's done smelling the hoodie.

Brittany shrugs, "Brutal. All anyone wanted to do was talk about Quinn. No one was listening to coach and she made us run laps until half the squad puked."

Santana shakes her head and crosses her arms. "Good for her, maybe those bitches will learn to mind their own business," she continues, "Sorry you got caught in it though."

"Oh I got to stop after my twelfth lap. I told her that I was bringing things to the hospital for Quinn. She said to tell you to let her know when she is awake; she wants to stop by if that's ok." Brittany informs and Santana only nods in response.

They talk for a little while longer before Brittany has to leave. "Sorry S, but I have to go. Mom said we had to leave by noon to make it to Aunt Shirley's on time."

Santana stands with the blond, "It's ok B. Thanks again for bringing her things."

Brittany hugs the Latina, "Don't mention it." She ends the embrace before adding, "I'll be back on Tuesday. Tell Quinn I'll come see her when I get back, and please call me when she wakes up."

Santana nods and hugs the girl again, "Of course B. Have a safe trip. Love you."

"Love you too. Call me later tonight if you want to talk some more," she says before she kisses Quinn on her forehead, tells her she loves her and that she better wake up soon or Lord Tubington was going to start haunting her dreams.

* * *

After Brittany left, Santana decided to move the other hospital bed closer to Quinn's. It wasn't too hard to do once she figured out how to release the brakes. She moved it to less than a foot away from the blond's bed, careful not to bump hers.

She climbed up in the empty bed with her iPod. She put one ear bud in the blonds left ear and the other in her own right one. She pressed shuffle before taking the blonds hand and drifting off to sleep.

That's how Judy found them when she returned a little after one still wearing her church clothes and carrying a casserole her friend from church gave her.

She decided to let the teen sleep some more before waking her so she sits the casserole aside and starts to play solitaire.

There's a knock at the door and Dr. Marshal comes in, he sees the sleeping Latina still connected with his patient. "Oh, I was going to take Quinn down for her CT but I can come back a little later."

Judy shakes her head. "It's ok doctor," she stops him from leaving and stands up. "I was just going to wake her. Besides the sooner she has the scans, the sooner we find out if she can come out of the coma. I know Santana wouldn't won't to be the cause for a delay in that."

She walks over to the sleeping teen and gently tries to wake her, "San, sweetie wake up."

Santana slowly wakes, "Mmm Hey Mrs. F, how was church?" She asks before closing her eyes again.

Judy chuckles, "Church was fine sweetie, but Dr. Marshall is here to take Quinn to for another CT scan so we have to move the bed honey."

Upon hearing this, the Latina quickly sits up, removes the ear buds gets off the bed and tries to move the bed back.

The doctor stops her, "It's ok Miss Lopez, I can do that."

While Quinn is having her scans done, Judy prepares a plate of casserole for herself and Santana for lunch. They eat in relative silence.

"I see Mr. Snuggles found his way here," Judy breaks the silence but doesn't look up from her plate.

Santana blushes. "Um, yeah. I had Brittany stop by the house and pick up a couple things for Quinn when she wakes up," she looks to the older woman. "I hope that was ok," she adds worried that she may have overstepped.

Judy looks at the obvious scared teen, "Its fine dear. If there is anything else you can think of I have to head back to the house in a little bit to change and pick up my laptop."

Santana looks relieved and relaxes, "I think Brittany got mostly everything, but if I remember something else I'll let you know."

Judy nods and they resume eating their lunch in silence.

* * *

Quinn is brought back about an hour later.

"Alright ladies. Dr. Lopez will be in this evening and review the results. Have a good day," he says after settling the bed back in place.

Judy thanks the man before turning to the brunette. "San, I'm going to run home change, and grab a couple things before you're father comes in."

Santana looks up from the magazine she's reading and shrugs, "I'll be here"

Santana reads some of the articles aloud to Quinn before turning on the TV. She flips to AMC in which they are playing back to back episodes of Breaking Bad.

She decides to move the bed back closer to Quinn so she can be closer to her and hold her hand while watching TV.

* * *

Judy came back around 5 o'clock. She is going through a couple offers for her clients and pulling some active listings for another while Santana continues to watch the television.

There is a knock at the door and Dr. Lopez enters. Santana mutes the TV and sits up. Judy closes her laptop and walks to Quinn's bed side.

"Good evening ladies," he says with a smile.

"Please dad, don't drag it out just tell us," Santana pleads while Judy nods her head in support.

"Well I'm happy to report that the swelling has gone down tremendously, and it is now safe to wake Quinn," Dr. Lopez informs with a huge grin.

Tears of joy instantly spring to Santana and Judy's eyes.

Santana turns over and gently strokes the left side of Quinn's face being careful of the breathing tube. "Did you hear that baby? They're going to wake you up, so you better not stall. I can't stand not looking into your gorgeous eyes or hearing your beautiful voice," she says in between placing very delicate kisses on the right side of the blonds face, again being careful of the bruises.

Judy gives the girl a moment before she too coos to Quinn her love.

"When will you reverse the affects Antonio?" The mother asks once she's gathered herself.

"Well we began lowering her dose of the propofol this morning after the results of her early CT looked promising. We have to gradually wean her off of the medicine so it won't be instant, but she should awaken somewhere around 10 o'clock. Just keep in mind everyone is different, everyone's body reacts differently and metabolizes the medicines at a different rate," he informs.

Judy nods and moves to give her friend a hug. "I understand. Thank you Antonio"

Santana jumps of the bed and wraps her father in a bone crushing hug once he released the blond. "Thank you daddy!"

He returns the embrace, "There is no need to thank me girls."

He makes a couple notes on the chart, "Ok, well unfortunately I must be going now, I have to finish my rounds. I'll come back and check in on you girls in a little while."

* * *

It's now 9:30 and Quinn has been completely weaned off of the propofol and the breathing tube has been removed. Santana was overjoyed to finally be able to kiss her girlfriends lips. Granted it would be much better if she were awake to reciprocate, but it's only a matter of time now.

Judy ran down to the cafeteria to grab dinner for the two, leaving Santana alone with Quinn. The Breaking Bad marathon has ended and they are now playing the first season of The Walking dead.

Santana is lying in the bed next to her girlfriend with their fingers intertwined. "God, Shane is such an idiot. Why would he leave his best friend defenseless like that," she turns and looks to Quinn. "Not even the Zombie apocalypse would make me leave you laying in this bed alone," she gently sits up, leans over and kisses the blond on the lips. She hovers over the blond looking for any signs of her becoming conscious. She sighs when she doesn't receive any and leans their foreheads together, "I love you baby, please wake up soon."

Judy returns and they eat together. Surprisingly Judy is really into the show. She decides to allow Santana the bed for the night and settles in on the couch instead.

The lights are off and they are in for the night Santana still holding Quinn's hand. "Oh my god, that Lori is such a slut! Her husband is in a coma and she's fucking his best friend. What's it been like a week?!" She hisses out in disgust.

"Language Santana!" The mother scolds.

Neither notice the very subtly movement from the bed between them until Quinn's fingers tightens around the Latinas. "Mmm N-No M-mom S-she's right. *clears throat* She is a slut."

Both Santana and Judy shot up hearing her voice both too stunned to say or do anything.

Santana snaps out of it first when Quinn squeezes her hand again, "Oh my god baby! you're awake! She leans over and kisses her hard on the lips, but still remembering to be mindful of electing very little movement.

Quinn returns the kiss before pulling away first. "W-Water please," she says before coughing and trying to clear her throat.

Judy springs into action hearing her daughters request and sprints to the door calling for a doctor. She grabs the little pitcher of ice water and styrofoam cups sitting on the counter and brings a cup to her daughter with a straw.

Quinn drinks about half the cups in one sip. "Thanks mom," she leans her head back on the pillow and smiles weakly up at her mother.

Judy moves closer to the top of the bed and brushes some hair behind her ear. She leans down and kisses her forehead, "I'm so glad you're awake baby girl."

Just then Antonio walks in, "How is my favorite patient doing?"

* * *

 **So Quinn is awake :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed despite the slightly shorter chapter and minor cliff hanger.** **It might be a little bit before the next chapter of this is up. I think I'm going to work on chapter 28 of unexpected next. Bright side though is that the next chapter of this will be fairly long (hence the delay).**

 **Special thanks to the amazingly awesome Forevergleek9615 :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn moves her head in the direction of Antonio's voice. "Mmm like I was hit by a truck," she groans out, her voice horse and scratchy from the ventilator.

Dr. Lopez is washing his hands, "I'll see about upping your dose of morphine," he speaks as he walks to the open side of Quinn's hospital bed next to Judy who is standing at the top next to her daughters head stoking her hair with her left hand. Her right, securely gripping her daughters left, and just staring at her daughter with tears in her eyes happy to be hearing her voice again.

Santana is sitting in the bed crisscrossed with their joined hands in her lap, she's cupping them with her free hand. She can't talk her eyes off her girlfriend. She's got a slow trail of happy tears flowing down her face and a small smile gracing her lips. She's so happy Quinn is finally awake.

Dr. Lopez speaks, "Ok Quinn, I just need to run through a short few test real quick," he looks to Judy who nods her understanding.

Judy strokes her hair a couple more time before placing a kiss to the top of her head, "I love you sweetie."

Quinn looks up into her mothers eyes a little bit of confusion in her eyes. Yes she was in a car accident but how bad could it be. She's awake and talking. "Love you too mom," she forces herself to say after receiving a concerned look from her mother. She must have been in her head longer than she realized.

Judy moves out of the way so Antonio can exam Quinn. She walks over the side of the bed that Santana is sitting on and puts her hand on the Latina's shoulder.

Dr. Lopez pulls out a pin light from his coat pocket, "Alright Quinn, now I need you to follow this light with your eyes for me ok?"

Quinn nods, "Ok."

He moves the light back and forth as Quinn tracks the movement with her eyes; he tracks the movement of her eyes. "Excellent," he puts the flashlight back in his pocket hooking the clip on the outside.

"Can you tell me how many fingers I am holding up?" He asks while moving his left arm in front of the blonds face.

Quinn gasps and grabs his arm bringing his wrist watch closer to her face "It's... It's Sunday night?" She pushes his arm away. "But...but... Rachel was getting married on Friday... I've been asleep for two days?" She rips her hand out of Santana's and tries to sit up but fails.

She begins to panic more, "Why can't I sit up?! Why can't I move my legs?! Why can't I _FEEL_ my legs?!" Her voice raises with every question.

Judy and Santana are crying now. Hearing the blond's words only confirms what they were afraid of.

Quinn sees them falling apart next to her and she knows the news can't be good. She lays back on the pillow and looks up at Antonio who has a sympathetic expression on his face. She closes her eyes before speaking, "Just tell me Antonio."

Hearing Quinn's words, Santana and Judy realize now is not the time to be falling apart. They quickly pull themselves together and resume their earlier positions. While Dr. Lopez moves to the bottom of he bed.

"Quinn, on Friday around 3 in the afternoon your car was hit by a large pickup truck. The impact was on the driver side and your body sustained a great deal of damage." As his words sink in Quinn's breathing quickens and her grips on the hands in her own tighten along with her eyelids. 'This isn't real, this is just a nightmare. If I try hard enough maybe I can wake myself up' she thinks.

Santana notices the blonds body language right away, "Baby you need to breath. Open your eyes, look at me." She brings the blonds hand up to her chest and places it palm down over her chest "Feel that?" She is deliberately taking long slow breaths. "Match my breathing baby. As much as I wish this weren't real, it is and I need you to breath for me baby." She takes a deep breath, "In," she exhales, "And out," she inhales again. Quinn looks into her eyes and forces herself to match her girlfriends breathing, "And out," she exhales again and Quinn does the same. "Good job baby, one more time. "In," and she she repeats the breathing exercise a couple more times till she's satisfied the blond isn't going to pass out from hyperventilating.

Quinn moves her hand from Santana's chest to cup the left side of her face, "Thank you baby," she says barley above a whisper.

Santana covers the blonds hand with her own and turns her head to kiss the palm of her hand. She turns back to the blond, "There is no need to thank me mi amore."

They gaze into each other's eyes for a moment longer before they remember the other two occupants in the room. Quinn looks to her mom first and squeezes her hand before turning to Antonio, "Sorry Dr. L, will you please continue?"

He nods, "You were brought to the hospital by ambulance and rushed straight to surgery. We removed a couple pieces of glass from various parts of your body. You have a large burn along your collarbone and chest from the seatbelt, and your head hit the side window from the force of the impact." He pauses to make sure Quinn is taking in the news ok and isn't about to hyperventilate again. He continues, "Your spleen was ruptured and we had to remove it. You have been on a high dose of antibiotics to help fight off infection. These next couple of days are critical as the spleen plays a crucial role of fighting off infection. We will continue the IV antibiotics while you are here and after two weeks you will need to have some vaccinations to prevent you from catching certain things later that your spleen would have fought off." He pauses again and only continues after he receives a nod from both mother and daughter.

"When your head hit the window it caused internal swelling, we placed you in a medically induced coma to give your body a better chance of healing and a better chance of the swelling to go down. After running a couple CT scans we determined that the swelling had reduced enough to reverse the coma, that is why it is Sunday night."

Quinn nods, "Ok but what about... What about my legs?" Quinn asks with a shaky voice.

Unknowingly both her girlfriends and mothers grips tighten in her hands. Realizing what this meant, she pulled her hands out of the woman's and brought them to her face a pained moan leaving her lips and tears streaming down her face.

Judy and Santana instantly went about trying to calm the blond.

Santana dropped the railing on both beds and layed across the top half of Quinn's bed careful of her lower half and tried to pull away her hands "No no no baby, please don't cry. Shhh, everything is going to be ok. Your going to be ok. Your gonna get through this." She tries to dry the tears away and peppers her face with kisses while Judy stokes her daughters hair and spoke softly trying to calm her.

After about 5 minutes when Quinn's sobs have turned into soft cries, Dr. Lopez continues, "Quinn, your spine was severely compressed in the accident. We had to realign your vertebrae and drain some excess fluid buildup. We also had to remove a vertebra from your lower back, the lumbar region, that was crushed from the impact."

Quinn cries harder hearing this and turns her head to the side to burry it in Santana's neck. The Latina has not moved from her earlier position wanting to be as close to her girlfriend as possible.

Santana brings her left hand to the back of the blonds head and tangles it in her hair. "Shh baby. It's ok. Every things gonna be ok," she tries to calm the blond with her words but she isn't doing that great of a job keeping the worry out of her voice. She herself didn't know the full extent of her girlfriends spinal injuries until now.

Judy steps away from the bed and turns her back to the teens quickly covering her mouth with her hand in effort to hid her own sobs.

Santana looks to her father for help. Antonio grips the end of the bed and lowers his voice. "Quinn dear, we don't know what sort of lasting affects their might be. We were waiting on you to wake up before we ran some more tests. Do you think you're up for that mija?"

Quinn's crying had calmed down so she could her what Antonio was saying. She reluctantly pulls away from her girlfriend and nods her head yes.

He nods back, "Ok _carino_." He pulls a small pocket tool from his coat. It has a red handle and, a metal tip that is shaped like a saw blade, He holds it up for the teen to see, "I am going to run this along your foot. You let me know if you feel anything ok?"

Quinn reaches for Santana's hand and laces their fingers together before answering, "Ok."

Judy has rejoined the girls and is standing on the opposite side of Quinn's bed griping the hospital blankets.

Antonio folds the blankets up exposing Quinn's feet and the girls hold their breathes as he brings the tool closer to the blonds right heal, "Don't forget to tell me if you feel anything."

He begins slowly running the tool from the base of her foot to the top. Once he reaches the pad just under the toes all five toes flair out. Gasps are heard.

"What does that mean?" Quinn asks with tears in her eyes. She was beginning to loose hope the closer his hand got to the top of her foot. She didn't feel anything. She didn't even feel it when he go to that point but obviously her body did.

"That is a very good sign Quinn. It means the nerve ending are intact. Let's check the other one." He starts the process over again and sure enough once he reached the spot on her right foot the same thing happened.

"What does that mean? Will I be able to walk again?" Her words driving with hopefulness.

He puts the tool back in his pocket before answering, "It is a very god sign Quinn. But I want to run some more tests before answering that." He covers her feet back up with the blanket, "For now, I want you to get some rest. I'll be back in to check on you in a little while. We will do more test tomorrow. And I'll put the order in for some more pain medicine."

He walks to the side of the bed and places his hand on Quinn's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're awake _miel_ ," he looks between the three woman before moving to exit the room.

Judy scurries about and grabs her phone from her purse, "I'm going to give you girls some time alone and go call you're sister Quinine and giver her the good news." She leans down and places a kiss to Quinn's forehead and cups the blonds left cheek with her hand. "I'm so glad you're awake baby girl, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. I love you Quinnie," Judy says with tears in her eyes.

Quinn too has tears in her eyes she places her hand over her mothers, "I love you too mom. Tell Frannie I love her and I miss her, will you?"

Judy smiles weekly and nods, "Of course sweetie," she kisses the top of her head again before leaving Santana and Quinn alone in the room.

* * *

Santana lays back down with her head next to the blonds she reaches behind Quinn's head and grabs Mr. Snuggles. She brings the stuffed puppy to the blonds face and presses it to her nose. "I'm so happy your awake Q," she speaks in the voice the duo gave the toy when they were younger.

Quinn laughs and reaches for the dog with her right arm and brings it to her chest before placing her hand on the Latinas cheek and leaning in as best she can to kiss the brunette.

Quinn pulls away first and the lay their starring into each other's eyes. "I love you so much baby. Please don't scare me like that again. I can't loose you Q, you are my world I can't live with out you," Santana confesses with a new round of tears leaving her eyes.

Quinn wipes the tears away. "Shh baby, I promise I won't. Lesson learned never text and drive," she leans in to kiss the Latina's tears away.

Santana pulls away first, "I have to call Brittany, Rachel, and Sue. Everybody wanted me to call them when you were awake," she moves to get up but Quinn stops her.

"Please don't baby. I don't think I can... Not now, not when... I just need it to be you and me for a little bit. Is that ok?"

Santana lays back down and looks deep into the blonds eyes she cups the girl's cheek and runs her thumb across it, "What ever you need baby."

Quinn kisses the brunette again, "Thank you."

Santana places a kiss to the blonds lips, nose and forehead, "You don't have to thank me baby."

They lay there in relative silence with Santana relishing in her girlfriend's presence, after two days of the blond being unconscious.

Judy comes in ten minutes later and she notices the teens position and lack of chatter. Thinking they are asleep, she quietly closes the door and moves further in the room trying to be as quite as possible.

Quinn takes her eyes away from Santana and looks to her mother who is walking like a cat burglar across the floor. "We're not asleep mom," she laughs lightly before wincing in pain.

Judy jumps a little startled by the voice. "Oh ok," she walks over to the side of Quinn's bed. "Frannie said hello and that she misses you also. She's sorry that she can't be here but with the baby being so young it's not a good idea to expose her to the germs that are in the hospital."

Quinn nods, "I understand. I wouldn't want Gracie to get sick."

Judy smiles slightly. "You missed dinner sweetie and the cafeteria is closed, but I can run out and get you something. Just tell me what you want and I'll go grab it," she speaks as she resumes stroking the blonds hair on her good side too afraid to do much more out of worry for hurting the battered teen.

"It's ok mom, I'm fine. I'm actually not hungry." Quinn answers.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Judy asks.

Quinn nods her answer. "Ok if you change your mind just let me know. If its to late I'm sure I could find something in a vending machine," Judy says wanting to give her daughter options.

Quinn smiles, "Thanks mom."

Judy blinks away the tears that were forming. "Well it's getting late. How about we watch a couple episodes of this zombie show before we go to sleep. What do you girls say?"

Santana nods, "I'm game."

Quinn looks to her girlfriend who hasn't let her go since she woke up and smiles before looking back up at her mother, "Sounds good to me mom."

It's around 10:20 when a nurse comes in with more pain meds. "Sorry to disturb you ladies, I just need to adjust Quinn's morphine drip. Don't mind me," she goes about changing the number on the machine to allow more medicine per pump to move through the IV before handing Quinn the button and explaining how it works, "It is set off to administer a dose ever half hour but if you are feeling pain you can press that button and it will deliver a new dose immediately."

Quinn nods her understanding, "Thank you."

The nurse notates the chart of the dosage change, "If you need anything else just page me, otherwise I'll be back in two hours to check on you dear," she tells Quinn before leaving the room.

* * *

They fall asleep after two episodes have passed. Quinn was in and out during both.

The nurse comes in to check on Quinn. Both Santana and Judy have grown use to the disturbance throughout the night and are not woken, but Quinn isn't so lucky.

The nurse is lifting up her hospital gown when she wakes up. "Sorry dear, I didn't mean to wake you. I just need to check your bandages and incisions and make sure their is no infection of seepage," Quinn groans and tries to go back to sleep.

She wakes up on her own before the next nurses visit, her face is on fire and she can't stop scratching. Her nose and cheeks and ears are itching like crazy. She wakes Santana from all the movement "Mmmm what's the matter baby?" She asks sleepily.

"Ugh, my face won't stop itching no matter how much I scratch it!" The blond whines through her scratching.

Santana presses the call button on the side of the bed, a minute later the nurse appears. "Did you need something sweetie?"

Santana sits up "Her face is itching really bad, is that normal?"

The nurse walks further into the room and checks over all the machines before inspecting the blonds face. "Sometimes patients experience this with the morphine. I'll put in an order for Benadryl, that should stop the itching," and with that she leaves the room.

She comes back a couple minutes later with a Dixie cup of Benadryl and a styrofoam cup of water. "Here you go sweetie," she hands Quinn the pills and helps her drink the water. "I'm going to do your checkup now since your awake and I was due back in another 20 minutes anyways."

* * *

It's around 4am when the nurse comes back in she wakes Quinn up again and the blond is not to happy, she tired and in pain and she really has to pee. "I have to pee," she tells the nurse.

"Sweetie you have a catheter in. You can go to the bathroom if you need to," the nurse informs.

"No I can't I have to pee, please let me go to the bathroom," Quinn whines aggravated that the nurse isn't understanding and drowsy from the medicine combination. She wakes Santana and her mother in the process.

"What's the matter baby?" Santana asks while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I have to pee and she won't let me!" Quinn whines.

"Honey you have a catheter, if you have to pee you can." Judy tries.

Quinn slams her hands down on her sides, "No I can't! I have to pee. Take it out, I can go to the bathroom."

"Baby, you can't get out of the bed just yet," Santana reminds her.

"Then I'll use a bottle or something. I have to fucking pee. What are you guys not getting!" Quinn cries even louder now.

Both Judy and Santana turn to the nurse wondering if the blond's request is an option. She shakes her head no, "I'm sorry Quinn. But I can't take the catheter out just yet. We have to monitor your urine out put and make sure there are no infections hiding, just a little while longer."

Quinn does not like this answer and cries herself to sleep with Santana comforting her as best she can.

* * *

It's 6am when the nurse comes back in, only this time it's a different one. They had a shift change since the last inspection.

She wakes Quinn during the process of checking her bandages, "I'm sorry honey, I was trying not to wake you. My names Katie, I'll be your nurse today."

Quinn groans and wipes her eyes with the hand that is not being claimed by the Latina. "Hi Katie, I'm Quinn," she points to the Latina, "this is Santana, my girlfriend, and that is my mother Judy," she points to the couch.

Katie nods. "Nice to meet you Quinn, it's almost breakfast time. Do you know what you'd like to order?"

Quinn thinks about it for a minute. She is starting to get hungry. She looks to the other two sleeping women in the room before answering, "Um not yet." She doesn't know what they might have in mind for breakfast and doesn't want to spoil anything.

"Ok, well you have a little bit more time. There is a menu on the side table and I'll be back in a little while to see if you have decided. If you need anything else before, then just page the nurses desk."

Quinn closes her eyes, "Thank you Katie."

The nurse looks at the broken teenager and frowns to herself. "Anytime honey," and with that she leaves the room.

* * *

 **-So this chapter isn't as long as I had originally planned. I took a different approach with it. Next chapter will hopefully be twice as long as this.**

 **-If you havent already be sure to check out chapter 28 if Unexpected that was posted on Wednesday (the 12th)... it has a flashback scene in it from before the accident.**

 **-Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to leave your thoughts in the review section.**

 **-Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/read/favorited/followed so far!**

 **-Special thanks to the awesome** Forevergleek9615

 **Till next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Santana wakes up around 7:30 in the morning. She had blond hair sprawled across her face and she has a horrible spasm in her neck and lower back from the way she was laying all night. But she is not complaining. She'd happily trade places with Quinn if it meant her love wasn't suffering.

She gently brushes Quinn's hair back behind her ear unable to suppress her smile while doing so. "I love you baby," she whispers before placing a kiss to her forehead.

She slowly let's go of her girlfriend's hand and carefully removes herself from the top half of her hospital bed so as not to wake the sleeping girl.

She sits up on her own bed and throws her legs over the side stretching in the process. She looks at the clock debating if it's too early to call people on a teacher work day Monday.

She thinks about it for a second before determining that at least one over achieving brunette will surely be up. She quietly gets off the bed, grabs the notepad on the counter to write a quick message to Quinn in case she wakes up while she is gone, before grabbing her phone and quietly slipping out of the hospital room.

As she's exiting she sees a red headed young nurse making her way towards Quinn's room, "Good Morning, it's Santana right?" She holds her hand out to the Latina.

Santana slowly extends her hand to shake the one of the overly peppy girls, "uh yeah... And you are?"

The nurse laughs, "sorry, I'm Katie. I'm Quinn's nurse for today. I came in to check on her earlier and she told me your name." She looks through the doors window, "Did you girls need something?"

Santana relaxes a little, "no, I just stepped out to make a couple phone calls." She looks in the window and sees Quinn still sleeping peacefully, "um, could you maybe skip over Quinn for now and come back to her when you finished with the rest of your rounds. She didn't get much sleep last night..." she asks uncharacteristically shyly while biting her lip not wanting to overstep her bounds or impede Quinn's medical care.

Katie nods with and small smile gracing her face. "She was first but I know how tired she was the last time. A half hour extra won't make a difference," she says before squeezing Santana's upper arm and moving onto the room next to Quinn's.

Santana takes one last look through the window before making her way outside.

She hesitates before finally pressing the call button. The phone rings several times. 'I guess I was wrong' she thinks and pulls the phone away from her face getting ready to hang up when she hears a voice.

"Hello, Santana? Are you there?" Rachel says out of breath. She had just finished her two hour work out on her elliptical, when she was walking back in to her room and heard her cell ringing.

Santana hesitates for a second, "uh yeah, I'm here... Sorry Berry. I didn't mean to wake you. I figured you of all people would be up. I'll call back later."

Rachel wipes the sweat from her face and neck before answering. "No! I wasn't sleeping. You just caught me a little short winded, after my work out. Is everything ok? Is Quinn ok?"

'Why did I call Rachel first?!' Santana thinks to herself not answering the diva's question immediately.

"Santana! Is Quinn ok?" Rachel screeches with worry after not getting a response the first time.

Santana is brought out of her internal struggle when she hears the girl's shrill voice. "Sorry... Quinn's ah... She's awake," she hesitates struggling for the right words to describe how her girlfriend is. Knowing how private of a person the blond is, she doesn't want to say the wrong thing. She's already kicking herself for calling Rachel.

Rachel lets out a sigh of relief, "oh my goodness Santana! This is wonderful news! How is she?"

Santana rubs the back of her neck. She really didn't think this through enough, "look Berry. I said I'd let you know when she woke up, not give you a play by play. I've gotta go, Brittany is calling."

Rachel slumps down on her bed, "Uh, yeah of course. Thank you Sa-" she is cut off by the call ending.

Santana sits on the very hospital bench Rachel sat the day of Quinn's accident staring at the phone in her hand that is still pulled up to Rachel's contact pages. There is a picture of the brunette she took in secret; smiling and sitting in the choir room taunting her. "Ugh what the fuck is wrong with me?" she scolds herself.

She sends a quick text off to Brittany asking if she is awake. Her phone rings within seconds.

"Hey B," Santana greets.

"Hey San is everything ok?" Brittany asks panicked at the early call she's receiving from her friend.

Santana relaxes, "yeah everything's fine Brit... I just didn't want to wake you up by calling."

"No it's fine, we were just about to leave for breakfast. How's Quinn?" The blonds asks from the other end of the phone.

Santana hesitates again. She's not sure what mad her think to start calling people this morning. Especially after what Quinn asked her last night, "she's awake..." she doesn't go into detail.

A squeal is heard, to which Santana has to pull the phone away from her ear, "I'm so happy! Can I talk to her?"

Santana's eyes widen, it's one thing for her to be speaking on Quinn's behalf but she's not sure if her girlfriend is ready to interact with anyone. "I uh... Um," she stutters.

Fortunately her struggle is cut short. "Ok mom, I'm coming! Sorry S but I have to go. Tell Quinn I love her and I'll stop by after practice tomorrow, will you?"

Santana lets out a sigh of relief, "of course B."

"Thanks. And thank you for letting me know she is awake... I'm coming mom... Sorry I really have to go San. Love you," Brittany says, annoyed that her conversation is being cut short.

"It's fine Brit... I should be getting back to Quinn anyways. See you tomorrow. Love you," Santana ends the call and walks back through the hospital doors.

* * *

She stops off at the restroom before returning to Quinn's room. She looks through the window and sees the blond still asleep. She quietly makes her way into the room and lays back down on the bed next to Quinn.

She reaches out and gently brushes some fallen hair out of the girls face. "Mmmm, where'd you go baby?" Quinn asks sleepily without opening her eyes.

Santana reaches for the girls hand with her left and plays with her thumb; she bites her lip before answering, "I called Brittany."

Quinn's eyes shoot open, "You called Brittany?" she repeats to herself but Santana answers anyways. She can't blame her girlfriend, if the roles were reversed she'd probably have done the same thing. She lets out a breath. "Did you call anyone else?" she asks, while looking in Santana's eyes.

Santana breaks eye contact and looks to the ceiling. "Rachel," she confesses, and can feel Quinn tense next to her.

She rolls to her side and props herself up on her elbow. "I'm sorry baby. Brittany made me promise to call her when you woke up. I didn't tell them anything only that you were awake... And Rachel, she..." she trails off not really needing to explain to Quinn why she called her, despite her early struggle with the decision to do so.

Quinn squeezes Santana hand that is in her own and lets out a breath. "It's fine," she opens her eyes and looks up at Santana, "was there any one else?"

Santana shakes her head, "no baby. They were the only people I called. And I promise I didn't tell them anything. I only told them you were awake. They were worried about you Q... Everyone is."

Quinn's body relaxes when she learns that Santana hadn't called anyone else. "I know S..." she lets out a breath looking for the right words. "I'm not mad at you baby... I just... I just don't want anybody knowing anything right now," she sighs before continuing, "I mean I don't even really know anything," and a tears runs down the side of her cheek.

Santana quickly wipes away the tear with her thumb before stroking the girl's cheek, "I know baby. I understand. I won't say anything to anyone until you're ready. I'm sorry I called them. Please forgive me?"

Quinn moves her head to kiss the Latina's palm, "you don't have to apologize babe. I know why you called Brittany... And Rachel." She reaches up and cups Santana cheek with her right hand, "I love you S."

Santana smiles at the blonde's words. She leans down and presses a kiss to the girls lips. Fueled by nothing but complete and utter love. She pulls away leaning their foreheads together, she slowly opens her eyes, " I love you too baby. Always."

Quinn smiles before kissing the Latina on the lips quickly, "always."

There is a knock at the door and Katie enters a second after, "oh sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Santana rolls her eyes, something about this girl just isn't sitting right with her. "It's fine. You didn't. I'm going to go call mom real quick babe. She called last night and I haven't called her back."

She leans down and kisses Quinn again. Quinn nods when they break apart, "hurry back."

Santana squeezes Quinn's hand, "of course babe."

Katie wraps Quinn's arm in a blood pressure cuff and asks, "how long have you two been together?"

Quinn's eyebrows furrow, "officially freshman year... But really since we were 5."

Katie nods. "That's nice," she smiles before putting the stethoscope at the base of the cuff and checking Quinn's pressure.

Santana comes back to find the room empty aside from Quinn who is flipping through the channels on the T.V. The couch is made and Judy's bags are missing.

Quinn turned the T.V. off when Santana walked through the door. She smiled at her girlfriend and patted the bed.

Santana closed the door and crawled in the bed next to the blonde laying on her side her head on the other girl's pillow. Quinn reaches for the brunettes hand and she lines their fingers together before interlocking them and laying them over her stomach. "Hi."

Santana smiles. "Hi," before she leans in for a kiss. "Where did Judy go?"

Quinn rubs her thumb over their joined hands, "She ran to grab something for breakfast. She's stopping by the house first though. She has an important showing tomorrow and an early meeting before. She'll be back in a little bit but has to leave to prepare for it," she answers.

"She won't be staying with you tonight?" Santana asks concerned.

Quinn shakes her head no. "She's been sleeping here every night San. She needs to get a good night's rest so she will be ready for tomorrow. I told her not to."

"But-" Santana is cut off by a knock at the door.

It's a male nurse."Hi I'm Derek," he introduces himself to the teens.

Santana sits up in her bed. "I'm Santana," she points to Quinn with her free hand. "And this is Quinn."

He walks to the end of Quinn's bed. "Nice to meet you ladies," he then directed his attention to Quinn. "Quinn, we have to run a couple of scans this morning. It shouldn't take more than an hour," he informs.

Quinn looks to Santana sad that she has to leave. She looks back to nurse, "Ok... Can you give us a minute please?"

He nods. "Certainly," he steps out the door and walks to the nurses' station outside the window.

Quinn turns back to Santana, "What where you going to say babe?"

Santana is too busy in her own head and she didn't hear her girlfriend.

"San?" Quinn tries again.

That caught Santana's attention. "Huh? oh, nothing. It can wait." She leans down and kisses Quinn before getting off the bed and moving it to provide Derek with better access to Quinn's bed.

Derek returns a few minutes later and wheels Quinn out of the room to run some tests.

* * *

Santana's called her mom when Quinn left and now she is in the middle of a heated discussion with her. "But Mom, Mrs. F isn't able to stay with her tonight so she's going to be all alone," she listens to her mother while rolling her eyes, "but mom-"

Maribel cuts her off, "no buts Santana. I'm sorry, but you have school tomorrow and you need your rest. You will be sleeping in your own bed tonight and that's final. Now I have to go, I'll see you at home."

Santana hangs up the phone and throws it on the couch, just as Quinn is being returned.

"Is everything alright San?" Santana jumps and turns at the sound of Quinn's voice. She was so angry she didn't hear the door open. She looks to the male nurse who was locking the brakes on Quinn's bed before returning her gaze back to Quinn, "everything's fine babe." Quinn gives her a questing look but doesn't push it while they are not alone.

Derek places the compression socks back on Quinn's legs that were removed in order to complete the scans. "Alright well you did great Quinn," he says, once he's finished and covered her legs with the blanket. "The doctor will be in later to review the scans," and with that he leaves the room.

Santana pulls the rocking chair to the side of Quinn's bed and takes a seat. "San what's wrong? Who was that on the phone?" Quinn asks.

Santana puts a fake smile on her face, "it was nothing babe. So what do you want to do today?" she tries to change the subject.

Quinn frowns, "don't give me that fake smile S. What's wrong?"

Santana sighs, she can never get anything past her girlfriend. "Mom says I have to come home tonight. I can't sleep here with you. Which means you're gonna be all alone."

Quinn reaches for the Latina's hand while laughing softly. "Baby, you can't stay here with me all the time. You have to go to school tomorrow. Did you really think your mom would let you stay hold up in here with me the whole time?"

Santana lays her head on to the side of the bed looking up at Quinn. "No I guess not. But your mom's not even going to be here tonight. You're going to be by yourself."

Quinn smiles at the love Santana is showing and smoothes down some of the brunettes hair. "I'll be fine baby. There is a whole fleet of people out there, I won't be alone," she tries to reassure the girl.

Santana frowns again, " I still don't like it. I don't get why mom is being such a bitch."

Quinn can't help but laugh at the girls remark. "Hey, enough of that. I get where she is coming from San. Its fine. Now let's make the most of the time we do have together before you have to go home."

Judy comes back around 9 with breakfast for her and the girls. They eat together and watch the next two episodes of the Walking Dead on Netflix from where they fell asleep during the marathon last night before Judy leaves around noon.

Santana and Quinn spend the day watching Netflix, playing Words with Friends on their phones, listing to music and reading magazines with Quinn falling asleep every hour or so.

It's 6:00pm and Santana has to be home by 6:30 before her mom gets home at seven. Quinn is asleep and Santana debates whether or not to wake the girl to tell her she has to leave. She decides that since she won't be seeing her until after school tomorrow, she better wake her to say goodbye.

She strokes her hair trying to gently wake her up. "Baby..." Quinn snuggles more into the pillow but doesn't open her eyes.

Santana leans over to whisper in her ear, "baby, I gotta go. Can you please wake up so I can say goodbye and give you a goodnight kiss?"

Quinn slowly wakes up from the sensation in her ear, "Mmm what time is it?"

Santana smiles and runs the back of her fingers along the blonds unbruised cheek. "It's 6 o'clock babe. I have to leave in a few minutes," she informs with a pout.

Quinn brings her hand up and cups it around Santana's that is now caressing her cheek. "None of that now. We already talked about this. You're gonna face time me when you get home," she reminds the Latina before kissing her palm.

"I know," Santana says softly.

"Good, now go before you get into trouble," Quinn tries to push Santana away with her hand playfully.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going," Santana gets off the bed and walks to the other side to grab her things.

She stands on the right side of Quinn's hospital bed, bags in hand. "You call me if you need anything," Santana says in a voice that conveys that there is no arguing.

Quinn nods with a smile, "I will but I won't need anything babe. I'll be fine."

Santana leans down and claims the girls lips in her own: "I know you will. I love you baby," she says when they pull apart.

Quinn opens her eyes slowly, " I love you too San."

Santana reluctantly leaves the hospital and makes it home mere minutes before her mother. She heads straight for her room and locks herself in and immediately calls Quinn on face time.

Quinn smiles when she sees the name on her screen. She didn't want to admit it to her girlfriend but she is scared about spending the night alone. She quickly wipes away her tears before pressing the green accept button on her screen. "Hey babe," she says with a smile hoping the dim light will hide the evidence that she was crying.

Santana is laying on her bed head propped up on her left arm while her right holds the phone standing on her chest. "Hey baby, is everything ok so far?"

Quinn nods, "Yep, everything's fine San. You can stop worrying."

"I won't stop worrying until you are safe and in my arms Q," Santana confesses.

Quinn smiles, "I love you too S."

They talk for a couple of hours, before Maribel comes to tell Santana it's time to start getting ready for bed. She opted to eat dinner in her room so she wouldn't have to end her call with Quinn.

The teens reluctantly end the video chat with parroted, "I love yous."

* * *

It's 10 o'clock Santana is laying in bed tossing and turning. She can't sleep. She can't sleep knowing her girlfriend is all alone hurt lying in a hospital bed. She makes a split decision. She gets out of bed, grabs her back pack and her uniform for tomorrow, before sneaking out of her bedroom window.

There was little to no traffic on the way to the hospital given the hour, so she makes it there within a half hour. Seeing the lights off through the window in the door she quietly makes her way in to the room and shuts the door.

Quinn hasn't been able to fall asleep. With no one there to distract her everything seems that much more real. She's been crying for the past hour. She quickly dries her tears when she sees the door cracked not wanting to show her vulnerable side to the night nurse.

"S-San is that you baby?" She says her voice wavering from crying when the Latina moves further in to the room.

Santana is startled, she wasn't expecting her to be awake. She turns the flashlight on her phone on and shines it in the direction of the bed. "It's me babe. Have you been crying?"

Quinn can't hold back her tears any longer and begins to sob.

Santana rushes to her girlfriends bedside. "Shhh baby, what's the matter? Are you in pain? What can I do?" Quinn wraps her arms around the Latinas upper half and cries into her neck.

Once Quinn's sobs have subsided, Santana carefully lets go of the blond and cradles her face in her hands. "What was that about babe? Is everything ok? What do you need? What can I do?" she asks scared, her eyes darting back and forth between Quinn's.

Quinn brings her hands up and grips the hands that are cupping her face. "Nothing, you've already done it. You're here," she confesses.

A single tear falls down Santana's cheek before she leans in to kiss her girlfriend. When they pull apart she quickly moves the hospital bed that she has claimed hers next to Quinn's and climbs in to fall asleep with her love.

* * *

 **For those of you who have not already read this in the latest chapter of Unexpected;**

 **So first off SORRY for the long wait! I had a very crazy week..**

 **Secondly: Wow! The response to the last couple of chapters for both stories has been AMAZING! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time out of their day to review. It really means a lot.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has Favorited/Followed/Read**

 **I know it may seem that the story is moving slow but** **I want to reassure you all that I have full intentions of finishing both stories, even if I only have one reader by the end. So please bear with me.**

* * *

 **Also I'm going to stop trying to make predictions of the next chapters content and lengths. I really wanted to have this chapter be her entire hospital stay but it kinda got away from me. Plus if I did that it probable be another couple days until the chapter was posted :/**

 **I will be working on the next chapter of this before Unexpected hope to have it up fairly soon.**

 **Till next time.**

 **As always a very special thank to Forevergleek9615 *Fingers crossed* ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Santana... Carino, it's time to get up," Antonio shakes Santana trying to wake his daughter without disturbing Quinn. After receiving a phone call from his frantic wife around midnight, he knew where he would find their daughter. He convinced Maribel to let her stay the night seeing as how she was already asleep and since he is working the night shift this month, he can keep an eye on her. "San you have to get up or you're going to be late for practice," he warns.

Santana's eyes spring open. She takes in her surroundings before settling on Quinn's face. She smiles and closers her eyes and scoots a little closer to the blond.

Antonio laughs softly at the display.

Santana opens her eyes again when she realizes what woke her in the first place. She rolls over and rubs her eyes of sleep, "Papi, what are you doing here?" She asks through a yawn.

He crosses his arms and looks at his daughter, hardening his expression. "I work here. What are you doing here young lady?"

Santana's eyes widen as the events of last night come flooding back. "Shit!" She exclaims and throws her hand over her mouth. She's already in trouble and her sailors mouth is only going to make it worse.

Antonio raises his eyebrow at the outburst. He's trying to keep up his facade.

"Sorry Papi, but Quinn needed me. I couldn't leave her by herself all night," she turns and looks to her still sleeping girlfriend.

Antonio follows her line of sight and instantly drops the charade. "I know mija. I told your mom the same thing." Santana smiles realizing her father is on her side.

He steps closer and puts his hand on her shoulder. "But that doesn't mean you can sneak out of the house in the middle of the night. What if something happened and you didn't make it to the hospital. Your mother and I wouldn't know where to begin looking for you," he chastises trying to convey the seriousness of the situation.

Santana breaks eye contact and looks to her lap. "I'm sorry Papi. I know I shouldn't have snuck out."

Antonio nods and squeezes her shoulder. "We'll talk about it later mija. Now you need to get up and get ready for school."

Santana nods, "Yes sir."

Antonio leaves the room and Santana reluctantly and quietly gets off the bed and grabs her uniform. She looks back the sleeping blond in the bed and smiles to herself. They have a long road ahead of them but Quinn is alive and awake, and they can get through anything as long as they are together.

* * *

Santana comes back 20 minutes later showered and dressed. She's quietly making her way into the room when Quinn speaks. "Thanks for coming back last night San."

Santana is startled, she didn't expect Quinn to wake up. It's only 6:20 in the morning and after the night she had she didn't think she'd be up before 8. She smiles at Quinn when her words register and walks over to the open side of the bed. She leans down and kisses her lips for several long seconds. "Of course baby," she says when they pull apart.

Quinn smiles and leans up to kiss the Latinas lips once more her hand cupping the side of her face.

Santana stands up straight and reaches for Quinn's hand. "What are you doing up so early babe? I didn't wake you did I?"

Quinn shakes her head no. "Well not really... Your phone alarm started going off 10 minutes ago."

Santana face palms her forehead. "Shit. I'm sorry baby. My dad came in and woke me up, I completely forgot about my alarm."

Quinn giggles then winces from the pain in her sides; not only from the car accident, but from her crying for several hours the night before. "It's fine baby. I wanted to be awake when you left for school."

Santana smiles and just stares into Quinn's eyes, "I love you."

Quinn stares up at Santana matching her smile, "I love you too."

The moment is interrupted by Santana's alarm yet again. She has multiple set in 10 minutes intervals to make sure she gets up in time for practice throughout the week.

Santana and Quinn laugh softly before Santana reaches over Quinn and silences her phone with her free hand. "Well I guess that's my queue to leave," she says with a pout.

Quinn squeezes the hand that is in her own and runs her thumb along the back of Santana's. "Text me when you get to school?"

Santana brings their joined hands to her lips and kisses the back of Quinn's hand. "Of course. I'll even talk to you the whole way there if you want... Unless you want to go back to sleep, "she adds when Quinn is unable to suppress her yawn.

Quinn smiles. "Sorry baby. I'd love to spend the whole day talking to you but I think as soon as you leave I won't be able to keep my eyes open," she confesses before yawning again.

Santana laughs and leans down to kiss Quinn's forehead. "Get some rest baby. I'll text you when I make it to school and call you at lunch."

She kisses her on the lips a couple of times before pulling away. "Text me when you wake up?"

Quinn yawns again but nods.

Santana smiles and leans down to kiss the blond once more before leaving. "Love you."

Quinn strokes Santana's cheek with her thumb and kisses her lips one final time, before pulling away. "Love you too."

Santana grabs her back pack and purse and walks to the door. She stops before opening it and turns back to Quinn and blows her a kiss.

Quinn pretends to catch it and smiles, "Love you baby. Drive safe."

Santana visibly shutters at the words, but Quinn doesn't seem to notice. If she does she doesn't say anything about it. Santana shakes off her uneasiness quickly and tells her she loves her to and that she will see her after school before exiting the room.

* * *

As promised Santana texted Quinn when she made it to school at 7. She didn't get a response. Assuming her girlfriend was probably sleeping, she shoves her phone in her purse and puts her bags in her Cheerios locker before rushing out to meet the rest of the squad on the field.

She spots Brittany first with her back to her leading the girls in their warm up stretches. One of the newbie's spots her and whispers to the girl next to her. From that point it was a domino effect with everyone of them abandoning their stretching to whisper and gossip.

Brittany puts her hands on her hips and yells at the girls. "What are you doing? You know we have to finish our stretches before we can start practice." She's frustrated that she is not taken as seriously as her co-captains and normally it doesn't bother her, but Sue has really been riding her since their absence.

"You heard her! And since you all would rather gossip than warm up, you can have fun running 10 laps around the track after practice," Santana commands as she steps up and stands next to Brittany.

Brittany shrieks and throws her arms around Santana's neck pulling her into a hug, "I didn't think you would be here this morning."

Santana laughs and hugs her friend sending a glare to the few girls who have yet to resume their stretching. "I didn't want to be, but Sue threatened me so..." she shrugs it off and starts stretching herself.

Sue comes walking out of the school, mega phone in hand. "Sandbags! Why don't I see any one vomiting yet?"

Santana sends an HBIC stare of her own to the squad. "Make that 12 laps!" She bites out before addressing coach Sylvester.

Practice progressed without any major setbacks and now Brittany and Santana are in the locker room while the rest of the squad complete their laps.

Santana takes her phone out of her purse to see if Quinn has responded. She sighs when she hasn't.

"What's wrong Sanny?" Brittany asks while taking off her uniform top.

Santana puts her phone back in her purse and pulls a towel and clean uniform from her locker. Why Sue insists on them showing up in their uniforms and practicing in them only to have to change into a new one after she will never know. "It's nothing B. I was just hoping to be able to talk to Quinn before school started but she's still sleeping I guess,"

Brittany just nods her response. She knows how hard the accident has been on her friend. She almost lost her girlfriend. It's understandable for her to be a little extra clingy right now.

They have finished showering and are dressed in a fresh uniform when the rest of the squad comes crawling in. Santana pulls her phone back out and smiles when she sees a new message notification. Her smile widens when she sees that it is from Quinn. Feeling eyes on her she hardens her expression and address the squad, "Hit the showers. You all smell like the inside of a bowling shoe!" Everyone but Brittany who is laughing, scurries away not wanting to upset their captain more than they already have.

Santana grabs her backpack and purse and heads towards the door. Phone in hand she hasn't read the message from Quinn yet and it's killing her. She swings the door open while looking at her phone she starts to walk, but her nose collides with the fist of someone on the other side.

"Ahh what the hell!" She cries out, hands covering her nose.

"Oh my goodness Santana! Are you ok?" Rachel asks in a panic while trying to pull Santana's hands away from her face.

Realizing that the person was Rachel, Santana pulls her hands away, discretely making sure she's not bleeding. Rachel didn't hit her that hard but it was in just the right spot that it made her vision blurry for a second and hurt like hell. She moves out of the door way allowing Brittany to step out and the door to close behind them before answering Rachel's question.

Rachel has unshed tears in her eyes. "Santana are you ok? Let me take you to the nurse."

Santana's heart melts a little from the display of worry but she doesn't let it show. "I'm fine Berry. What were you doing stalking outside the Cheerios locker room anyway?"

"I'm really sorry Santana. I was just about to knock on the door when you opened it. I didn't mean to hurt you," Rachel's voice is wavering now. It isn't enough that Quinn is laying in the hospital bed because of her, she had to punch Santana in the nose too.

Santana picks up on the breaks in her usual smooth confident voice and frowns a little. "I'm fine Rachel. It didn't really hurt, just... shocked me mostly. Why were you about to knock on the door?"

Rachel smiles when she hears Santana call her by her first name, instantly relaxing her. "Oh I um... I wanted to give Brittany back the clothes she let me borrow," she holds the clothes out to Brittany who has stayed silent watching the encounter unfold in front of her.

Brittany takes the offered clothing. "Thanks Rach," she's not really sure what is going on between the two of them but she's determined to figure it out... eventually.

Rachel smiles, "No need to thank me. Thank you, for letting me borrow them. I washed them, but I understand if you'd want to wash them again before wearing them."

She turns back to Santana. "Are you sure you're ok Santana? I think maybe you should get some ice from the nurse. It doesn't take much force for an injury to the nose to cause a black eye or two."

"I'm fine Berry. I don't need ice I promise," Santana tries to convince the worried diva.

"I'd hate for you to-" she doesn't get to finish her sentence because Finn and the rest of the football team comes barreling through the double doors.

"Hey Rach!" He says with a goofy grin on his face while waving.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Go say hi to your man child boyfriend. I was on my way somewhere before you decided to punch me in the face," she links arms which Brittany and walks away.

* * *

Santana couldn't wait till lunch, yes she's been texting with Quinn pretty much non stop. But aside from that her day so far her day has been hell. Every where she went people were whispering. Whispering about her. Whispering about Quinn. There were so many rumors flying around it was unbelievable.

It's only 4 days after the accident and the first day back at school since it happened. She just has to keep telling herself it'll die down soon enough.

She doesn't really talk to anyone throughout the day. She's too on edge to. Her usual snarky comments would have nothing on her remarks today if someone were to say the wrong thing to her.

So when lunch finally comes she makes sure to be first in line. She quickly grabs her tray and heads to the janitors closet she and Quinn have grown very fond of.

She pulls a chair over to the wire shelf and sits her tray down. She takes her phone out of her back pocket and dials Quinn's number before sitting down.

"Mmm hello?" Quinn answers sleepily.

Santana sits her bottle of water down. "Sorry baby did I wake you?" It's been a little bit since the blonde's last text response, but Santana had chocked it up to doctor interference.

Quinn rubs her eyes and presses the button on the side of the bed to sit up just a little bit. "No babe, I just closed my eyes for a minute. Are you at lunch?"

Santana swirls her fork around her salad. "Yeah... I miss you Q."

Quinn smiles and plays with the edge of the blanket. "I miss you too baby, but there is only..." She pulls her phone away from her face to double check the time, "5 more hours till you get to come back."

Santana groans. "That doesn't make me feel better Q," she brings a piece of cucumber to her mouth and eats it.

Quinn closes her eyes again. "Sorry baby. How's school? How was practice?" She's trying to keep the conversation one sided as much as possible.

She is really tired and with nobody to keep her company she doesn't feel like doing anything other than sleeping. She wants to hear how Santana's days is going though, she just doesn't have enough energy to contribute to the conversation that much.

Santana grimaces, she doesn't want to upset her girlfriend by telling her the truth, "Practice was fine, Sue was her normal cheery self. Schools lame. Same old, same old," she looks at the time on her phone, 'they should be there any minute' she thinks.

There's a knock on Quinn's door. She looks at the door but isn't able to see the person. "Hold on a second baby. Someone's at the door... Come in"

A young woman in her early 20's comes in carrying a vase of flowers; white lilies and lilacs. "Good afternoon Ms. Fabray," she says with a smile while pulling the rolling table closer to the bed before sitting the bouquet of flowers down on it. "These are for you," she smiles again and leaves the room.

Quinn plucks the card from the flowers and removes it from the little envelope, tears forming in her eyes. "They're beautifully baby. Thank you!"

Santana smiles and closes the plastic container, finished with her salad. "You're welcome babe. I'm glad you like them."

Quinn drags the table closer so she can smell them better. "I love them. And I love you."

Santana leans back in her chair. "I love you too."

They talk for a little while longer before the bell rings indicating its the end of lunch and Santana growls.

Quinn giggles. "Go on babe, before your late for class and get in trouble. I'll see you after practice. Love you."

"Fine. Love you," Santana hangs up and exits the janitors closet and enters the crowded halls of McKinley High.

* * *

The bell just rang announcing the end of 5th period. Santana debates weather to ditch now and head over to the hospital or go through with the rest of her day.

She has 6th period study hall so she wouldn't be missing anything academic, her parents wouldn't be called if she skipped that. She would miss glee and Cheerios afternoon practice. "Fuck it," she says aloud and grabs her purse and back pack and makes her way out of the building and towards her car.

She knocks on Quinn's hospital room door purposely standing out of view of her girlfriend wanting the surprise to last a little longer. She waits till she hears Quinn say come in before opening the door.

"Babe! What are you doing here this early?" Quinn sits the magazine she was reading in her lap.

Santana shrugs, "I skipped study hall. I didn't Really feel like having to talk to everyone in glee and Sue can kiss my ass." She leans down and kisses Quinn on the lips.

"That bad huh?" Quinn asks when they pull apart.

"It was fine. The rumor mill is off the charts but it'll die down. They will find something else to occupy their pathetic little lives with soon enough," Santana tells her truthfully.

Quinn frowns and looks down, only to notice that Santana is hiding something behind her back. She gets a twinkle in her eyes, "What are you hiding?"

Santana smiles and brings the edible arrangement around to present it to Quinn. "It's small, but I figured there isn't really a fridge here for you to save any. Plus I thought it would be a fun after school snack."

Quinn takes the small bouquet of fruits from Santana. "The flowers were enough baby. You didn't have to do this," she tells her while taking a skewer of grapes out and popping one in her mouth.

Santana laughs and picks a chocolate covered strawberry, "I know but I wanted to."

Quinn finished the grapes and grabs a chocolate covered strawberry for herself. "Did you bring them?"

Santana rolls her eyes and pulls a folder from her back pack. "Yes Q. I brought your school work. I still don't know why you wanted me to ask the teachers to send you work while you're in the hospital. Your mom talked to Figgins and he filled them all in. They looked at me like I was crazy when I asked them to have assignments ready for you by the end of the day. No one is expecting you to be doing school work right now. You should be focusing on healing and getting better baby, not conjugating verbs for Spanish class."

Quinn takes the folder from Santana. "I know but it gives me something to do while you aren't here and I can't do therapy 24/7. Plus I don't want to get too far behind to the point where I can't catch up," she flips through the assignments as she speaks.

Santana rolls her eyes and takes a skewer of grapes for herself.

They spent the next hour and a half doing homework at Quinn's insistence and polishing off the fruits bouquet.

They are currently in the middle of a little make out session when Santana's phone chimes indicating its a text from her mother. Santana groans and ends the lip lock leaning her forehead against Quinn's.

Quinn pecks her lips once. "Answer it baby. I don't want you getting into any more trouble because of me."

Santana gets off the bed and grabs her phone. She climbs back into her hospital bed and lays her head on Quinn's pillow. "For the record I'm not in trouble because of you babe. I'm in trouble for deciding to sneak out of my bedroom window."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "don't semantics me San. You were sneaking out to come and see me. Ergo, I'm the reason you are in trouble. Now will you please read the message"

Santana kisses her nose. "Agree to disagree babe." She brings her phone up and holds it over her face to where both she and Quinn are able to read it _'Your father is bringing you clothes for tonight and tomorrow. But don't think that you are off the hook for sneaking out young lady. Since your father is working the night shift we agreed it will be ok if you stay with Quinn while she is in the hospital. Judy is on board as well. Make sure to do your homework and call me before you go to bed. I love you mija.'_

Santana turns her head and looks at Quinn who has a smile on her face that matches the one of her own. They were not expecting that from the Latina mother.

"I can't believe they are letting me stay here the entire time you are here," Santana says in a whisper almost as if she's afraid to say it to loud that it will not be true.

Quinn smiles wider. "Neither can I! Text her back before she thinks you are ignoring her and revokes it!" She urges her girlfriend.

Santana kisses her on the lips and giggles but does as she's told. _'Thanks mami! My homework is already done. Quinn wouldn't let me do anything else until we finished it. I'm really sorry for sneaking out mami ;-( it won't happen again. I'll call you in little bit, love you!'_

She receives a reply instantly, _'at least one of you girls is being responsible ;) I'll talk to you in a little while.'_

Santana scoffs when she reads the message from her mother. Quinn giggles, "she's right babe. If you had it your way we'd have been making out the entire time while a movie played in the back ground."

Santana gets closer and places a kiss to her lips. "And *kiss* what's *kiss* wrong *kiss* with *kiss* that?" She ends with a deep kiss.

Quinn's only answer is a moan as she tangles her fingers in to thick brunette hair.

And that's what they end up doing for the next 45 minutes, minus the doctor interruptions. They only end when Judy comes in with dinner for the three of them.

They eat and watch two more episodes of The Walking Dead together before Judy goes home for the night.

The week progressed with much of the same. Santana skipped glee and afternoon Cheerios practice the entire week. Fortunately for her, Sue had early tapings of Sue's Corner that week and wasn't there to monitor the 2nd practice of the day.

Quinn is doing better. The bruise on her face is now a light yellow. The stitches can come out in a couple of days. She is able to sit up at a 90 degree angle with the support of the hospital bed for 15 minutes at a time without vomiting so that's a plus. But she still hasn't been able to feel anything below her waist.

Santana is doing everything that she can to keep the wounded girls spirits up. Despite school she hasn't left her girlfriends side.

Quinn still hasn't felt comfortable with having any other visitors. She's received text messages from everyone of the glee members as well as missed phone calls. Some of the Cheerios have tried to contact her as well.

She knows that her glee friends are genuine whereas the Cheerios are probably just looking for gossip to fuel the rumors. She doesn't reply to anyone.

The duo spend the weekend together where Judy stays the night on Saturday and they finish the second season of The Walking Dead. The blonde's mother has become obsessed.

The next week doesn't go as smoothly for Santana as the first. One of Sue's spies ratted her out so she is forced to participate in both practices each day and run laps at the end of each. Quinn insisted that she attends glee practice as well. Needless to say by Friday she is absolutely exhausted. She stops off at her home before going to the hospital to grab some things for the weekend and ends up falling asleep on her bed. She lies across it still in her uniform, shoes on, phone in hand.

Quinn has been texting and calling her for the past two hours. She's getting worried as she was supposed to be at the hospital a while ago.

Maribel comes home and is surprised to see Santana's car in the driveway. She knocks on the door to her bedroom and doesn't get a response. When she hears the teenagers phone ringing she enters to see the girl passed out in such a deep sleep that she doesn't even hear her phone that is right next to her head.

The mother recognizes Quinn's ringtone and carefully takes the phone from Santana's hand. She goes out in to the hall way and closes the door before answering it.

"Oh thank god! I thought something had happened to you!" Quinn rushes out without waiting for a greeting then starts coughing again. She's been doing that a lot today.

"Sorry Quinn, but it's not Santana. Are you alright sweetie? That cough doesn't sound good," Maribel asks in a motherly tone.

Quinn clears her throat before answering, "I'm fine just got a little cold. Is Santana ok? I've been calling her, she was suppose to be here a while ago."

Maribel cracks the door and sees that Santana is still sleeping completely passed out. "She's alright. She's currently out cold on her bed. It looks like she didn't make it much further than that. She's still in her uniform and she's laying the wrong way on the bed."

Quinn sighs. Santana told her what's Sues been making her do. She feels bad for her girlfriend. When you add in glee practice and then doting on her she can only imagine the poor girl must be exhausted. "Yeah she had a long week at school. If she wakes up will you tell her I said I love her and not to worry about coming to the hospital tonight. I want her to get a good night sleep. Tell her I'll see her in the morning, please?" She starts coughing again.

Maribel agrees. "And you be sure to tell Antonio about that cough sweetie. That really doesn't sound good." She walks back into Santana's room, puts her phone on the charger takes her shoes off very carefully and lays a light blanket over her.

* * *

Santana wakes up at 8 am. It takes her a minute to adjust, for a second she thinks she's dreaming. After spending two weeks in the hospital waking up in your own room is a little weird. It takes her a minute to realize she is not dreaming she bolts up in bed and reads the clock. "SHIT!" She jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom shedding her clothes on the process.

She is showered and dressed within 10 minutes. She runs down the stairs almost running down her mother. "Hi mom, bye mom!" She yells not being phased in the slightest as she opens the front door and sprints to her car.

She stops at the Lima Bean before heading to the hospital to get herself and Quinn a mocha latte with whip cream. She sent Quinn a text but she hasn't gotten a response. She is pissed with herself. She can't believe she fell asleep. She made Quinn spend the night alone. Judy left last night to see Frannie and the baby today and she will be back tomorrow. She had their evening all planned out, 'how the hell did I fall asleep!?' She berates herself.

She walks through the hallways of the hospital and everyone pretty much knows her now. Not only because of her father, but because she has spent practically every waking moment here for the last two in a half weeks. She turns the corner to see several doctors and nurses rushing into Quinn's hospital room.

She freezes in places and drops the drinks she was holding, the tops popping off as they hit the tile floor sending brown liquid flowing down the hall.

She doesn't move until she sees them rolling Quinn on the hospital bed out of the room. She brushes the nurses off that were cleaning the liquid from her pants and laying towels down around her attempting to clean up as much as they could before the janitor got there, and sprints in the direction of her girlfriend.

A nurse she doesn't recognize stops her before she can get past Quinn's door. "Honey you can't be with her right now. Her cold got worse last night and it developed in to pneumonia. One of her lungs collapsed. They were able to re inflate it but she is being moved to the ICU. That's all the information I have right now. I'm sorry but I have to go. Someone will be out with more information shortly," the nurse says quickly before rushing off to rejoin her colleges and patient.

Santana begins to sob. "QUINN!" She yells out before dropping to her knees in the middle of the hospital corridor.

Rachel decided to bring Quinn some of her famous sugar cookies today. She also brought a small vase of star gazer lilies with a balloon attached.

She witnessed the entire scene. She was not expecting something like this to happen. She figured that Quinn and Santana or even both would refuse to see her. She was prepared to deal with that. She still wanted to come and show her support and apologize to Quinn.

She didn't think her mere presence would send Quinn to the ICU. She's freaking out. When she hears Santana wail she pushes her breakdown asides and rushes to the girl sitting the tin of cookies and flowers on the counter of the nurses' station. She drops down to her knees and pulls Santana to her, wrapping her arms around her and strokes her hair with one hands, rubbing her back with the other. She doesn't say anything. She knows nothing she says will make any of this better she just sits there rocking Santana letting the girl cry into her chest.

Santana buries her head into Rachel's chest and clutches at the divas shirt crying uncontrollably. She has 100 things swirling around in her brain. The number one being; if she were here last night she would have been able to help Quinn. She would have been able to get her medicine. Her girlfriend wouldn't be rushed to the ICU for the second time in less than three weeks if she would have been able to stay awake long enough to come to the hospital last night like they had planned.

Rachel looks up and sees a bunch of doctors and nurses as well as patients who have come out of their rooms from all the commotion looking at the two teenagers sitting on the floor. "Come on San. Let's get off this cold floor and go into the room," Santana doesn't answer but let's Rachel guide her into the now empty hospital room.

Once in the room, Rachel continues to comfort Santana until she cries herself to sleep. They are laying on the only hospital bed in the room Rachel on her back and Santana laying halfway on top of the tiny brunette. Rachel carefully climbs out from under Santana not wanting her to wake up. She doesn't really want her to wake up especially while they are in the position they were in. Rachel can't handle Santana snapping at her for being in her personal space right now. Not with the guilt she is feeling about Quinn. She decides to leave a note for when Santana wakes up, telling her she had to meet her father's but if she needed anything to give her a call. Before she left she sent a text message to all the glee members excepted Santana and Quinn _'Emergency glee club meeting today at 3. It's mandatory.'_

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. I have had no time to write anything :(**

 **As always a big thanks to Forevergleek9615**


End file.
